Series of Oneshots
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: What is says on the tin! a load of oneshots using as many characters as i can! please R&R xxx
1. Mara

Danny was at Mara with a pregnant injured lioness. Vanessa said, "Will she be okay?" He nodded. His radio made a noise. He said, "One second." He answered. Dup said, "Danny. Come home! It's an emergency!" He put the radio down and stayed for another 10 minutes.

Dup radioed again. He said, "Danny! Emergency? I forgot to tell you, it's Alice!" He ran to the jeep and drove back. He ran inside Leopards Den. Dup said, "Right Danny. Alice has locked herself in your room. She went out this morning and when she came back she was crying and she locked herself in. She won't let anyone in or speak to anyone."

He ran to his room. It was just him. He knocked and said, "Alice? Open up. It's me, just me!" She opened it slightly and pulled him in. She quickly shut it again.

He said, "Alice. What's up?" She said, "Danny. You can't tell anyone what I tell you!" He nodded and said, "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" She nodded and said, "Yeah. We lost it! It's all my fault. Terry came and I thought he changed. He hadn't. He knew I was pregnant and didn't want me to be happy. I broke his heart so he wants to break mine. He abused me so much."

She burst out crying and Danny hugged her. Caroline and Dup stood next door ear wigging. Back in the room, Alice said, "Where were you?" He told her.

Caroline said, "You were right for once Anders! All she needed was a hug and a talk from her husband. I wonder what was wrong."

Back in the room, Alice and Danny were kissing. Alice pulled away and pushed Danny onto the bed. She said, "So Danny. How are you?" He said, "Okay I guess. I feel really bad. That I wasn't here for you. Look Alice. Don't work yourself up over this. You're tired, it happens."

She nodded and said, "Yeah I guess. I feel as if it was something we've always wanted and then it just disappears." He hugged her and said, "I understand. Since I first met you I thought you were just perfect for me. Then when we got together, the thing I wanted was for us to get married and have a family. But now. I don't care! I'd be delighted if you did become pregnant again but I don't fully want it anymore. I just want to live a happy life with you."

She nodded and kissed him. She said, "Danny. I want the same but in mine there is kids. You know. It's hard talking about this like 3 hours after my miscarriage. That's probably why mine has kids in. but deep down. I want everything you just said. But with Charlotte, Rosie, Evan and Liv."

He nodded and kissed her. He said, "Alice. I love you." She said, "Love you too. And, I love having a husband as perfect as you. You listen. You understand me. You know my past. I would never choose someone else over you. Just remember that." He kissed her again. Then, they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N This is a series of one shots so please send suggestions x i will try and update when i can.**


	2. Divorce

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in AGES! ive been really busy writing other fanfictions. if you have any requests please pm me them. I need more ideas! running out!**

* * *

"Danny?" Caroline called. He walked into the kitchen and said, "Who is it?" She looked at him and he groaned. He said, "Its Alice isn't it?" She nodded and he groaned again. He said, "Pass the phone." She passed it to him and walked away. 2 minutes later she walked back in. He said, "Alice is on her way back from the airport." She smiled slightly and he walked out the kitchen. An hour later, Charlotte had packed all her things and was waiting for her mum.

Danny and Alice had told her that she was going to live with her mum and Rowan in the UK for a bit. A car pulled up. Danny was making his way to the veranda. Alice got out and walked briskly past Danny and went into the kitchen.

She was wearing a blue long sleeved top which came down to her thigh. She had black jeggings and brown boots. Her mid length brown hair was down and over her shoulders with a small fringe to her left. She had a diamond and crystal necklace on with matching bracelets. She had a ring on her right hand.

Caroline was in the kitchen. She said, "Wow Alice! Is everything alright between you and Danny?" She shook her head and said, "No actually. Didn't he tell you?" she shook her head. Alice said, "Typical. We don't speak anymore. We shout. That's why Charlie's coming to the UK. We're getting a divorce." She gasped and said, "That's why he doesn't have any photos up anymore. I think the only photos of us as a family are in Charlotte's room." Alice nodded and said, "If you'll excuse me, I have a daughter to find."

She walked past Caroline and through the hall. Danny and Olivia walked into the kitchen. Caroline said, "Danny? Why didn't you tell us that you and Alice were divorcing?" He said, "Alice told you?" She nodded. Olivia said, "Danny. How could you? You're perfect for each other."

Alice walked in just as she said that. She said, "Look Danny. Come with us to the UK. Get your stuff and come back." She walked off. Danny said, "Don't tell Charlie anything?" They nodded.

Caroline walked off. Olivia said, "Try not to divorce her. You love her right?" He nodded and said, "Thanks Liv. I'll go and try to speak to her." She smiled.

Rosie had been having the exact same conversation with Alice. Danny walked into Charlotte's room. Only Alice was in there. He said, "Alice? Can we please try and make up?" She nodded and said, "Course. I love you Danny. I'm sorry we shouted." He nodded and sat on the bed next to her. He hugged her hard. As he hugged her, he started to draw a heart shape on her back with his finger.

She whispered, "Just like we used to do. Danny. What happened to us?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know Alice. I promise to never let it happen again." She smiled and said, "You big softie." She kissed him. They soon pulled away. Oblivious to the fact that everyone was watching.

Caroline whispered, "They're back together."

Dup said, "Good. It would be weird around here without Charlie or Alice." Everyone nodded at this statement. They quickly ran to the lounge. Danny and Alice came in – hand in hand.

Charlie then ran in. Alice said, "Guys. We have some news."

Everyone looked at them. Danny said, "We are back together! Alice and Charlie aren't going to the UK!"

Everyone cheered and ran and hugged the happy couple.

Alice pulled away and said, "And, I have more news. I'm pregnant. Yes, it's Danny's." Everyone cheered. Dup went and got a bottle of champagne. He poured 7 glasses.

They all clinked glasses and said, "To Danny and Alice!"

* * *

**A/N I hope this is okay guyz? it is a bit rushed as I had to finish quite quickly. I will try and update more often xx please read and review!**


	3. Alice

It was twelve thirty on a Saturday afternoon. The whole of leopards den was busy. They were all eating at the table in the kitchen. Not Alice. Danny finished his lunch quickly. Olivia said, "How's Alice?"

He said, "She's okay." Rosie got up.

She said, "Danny. I'm gonna do her a hot water bottle. Go give it to her." He nodded. Charlotte said, "Is mum okay?" He nodded, "Yes. She's fine. But she wants to sleep. So leave her."

She nodded. Rosie filled the hot water bottle with hot water. She screwed the lid on and gave it to Danny. He took it and went to his room. He knocked twice and opened the door.

She was lying on the bed on her back. The covers off and she wore pj's which consisted of a pink vest top and purple silky trousers. She smiled Smalley at her husband as he closed the door.

He said, "I've got a hot water bottle for you." She smiled and said, "Thanks." He lay next to her but slightly propped up. She looked hot and flustered. He put the hot water bottle on the bed next to him. He leaned over his wife. He kissed her gently and pulled all the hair out of her face.

He said, "You okay?" She nodded and said, "Yeh. Did you tell anyone?"

He shook his head and said, "Nope. No one knows you're pregnant." She smiled. As he said this his lifted her top up. You couldn't tell she was 2 months pregnant. She had found out that morning. He stroked her flat stomach. She smiled at him. He kissed it gently round in a circle. The more he looked at her stomach; the more he managed to make out a minor bump. Only slightly. He said, "You really okay?"

She said, "I still feel really sick. What happened to the hot water bottle?"

He nodded. He stopped stroking her stomach. He took the hot water bottle and placed it on her stomach. She smiled sympathetically. She said, "Danny. Will you stay with me?"

He said, "for the rest of the day sure. Rosie can do the surgery. We're not busy."

She nodded and said, "I love you Danny." He smiled and said, "I love you too." He held her left hand. He kissed her forehead.

She said, "Danny. What's Liv up to today?"

He said, "I'm not sure. Why?" She said, "She wanted to speak to me yesterday but we never got a chance." He smiled and said, "I'll get her later." She said, "Thanks."

He kissed her gently. She said, "Danny. I know it's early but. What are we gonna call the baby?" He said, "Well. What do you want?"

She said, "If it's a boy maybe Robert or Jake and if it's a girl maybe Florence or Imogen. What about you?" He said, "If it's a boy maybe Robert or Michael and if it's a girl maybe Molly or Marie?" She nodded.

* * *

That night it was 7 o'clock. Olivia and Thabo were out on the veranda. Alice was now up. Dup went to Olivia. They started shouting. Everyone gradually came out. Dup said, "Tell us!"

She sighed and said, "Fine! Thabo and I have decided to go travelling!"

Dup said, "What?" Thabo said, "You heard right?" Danny said, "What about re-sits?"

She said, "I don't wanna do them. It's my life." Dup said, "All three of you?" She said, "What?" Dup said, "I found this in the trash." He placed a bagged pregnancy test on the table. Olivia said, "It's not mine. I'm not pregnant." Dup said, "You are." Alice said, "Liv's telling the truth. I'm the one who's pregnant."

Everyone gasped. Danny linked his right hand with her left and squeezed it. Charlotte said, "I'm gonna be a big sister?" She nodded. Rosie said, "Is that why you've been ill the past couple days?" She nodded. They hugged.

* * *

**A/N Okay guys xx How was that? Part 2 will be up as soon as possible. If you wish to send suggestions I will be happy to use them. Just include them in your review or pm me them xx**


End file.
